GW Lifetime Original: The Relena Peacecraft Story
by SinisterMarmalade
Summary: After such a long time, chapter four is finally up! Not for Relena fans. This comes from too much second hand exposure to Lifetime movies.
1. Scene One

Story by SinisterMarmalade.  
  
I intend no infringement, disrespect or profit from this story. I have only the highest respect for Gundam Wing, it's story and it's authors.  
  
On with the show.  
  
GW LIFETIME ORIGINAL: THE RELENA PEACECRAFT STORY  
  
Heero Yui stood next to the teacher's desk in a completely new school full of teenagers who didn't come here for the sole purpose of blowing up OZ bases.  
  
"Class, please welcome our new student, Heero Yui," the teacher announced to the class. As she rambled on with some inane welcome speech Heero scanned the room. He knew he could take down anyone here including the teacher, but it wasn't neccesary, not yet. A pause came in the welcome speech;  
  
"I am Heero Yui, and I am pleased to be here," he said coldly, bowing.  
  
"Heero, would you take a seat next to Miss Peacecraft? Relena, would you mind showing Heero around?" asked the teacher.  
  
"Of course I wouldn't mind. Hello Heero," said Relena. He bowed stiffly to her in response. When he wasn't looking, Relena dropped a mini tracking unit into his backpack.   
  
After school Heero drove one of Quatre's cars to the mansion he and the other pilots were staying at, also owned by Quatre. He had barely stepped through the door when the phone rang. He ignored it and stepped into the living room, crashing on the couch. The phone continued to ring. After fifteen rings he surmised that no one else was home, and after twenty he decided the call must be important. "No one would be this persistent if it wasn't," he thought to himself. He got up off the couch and walked over to the kitchen. Scowling, he picked up the phone.  
  
"Yes?" he asked into the phone.  
  
"Hello Heero," responded a voice he recognized from earlier in the day. Involuntarily, Heero gasped with surprise.  
  
"How did you get this number?" he asked with the harshness which an unwelcome shock can bring. He had taken every pain to be secure, as was his normal paranoid way of life.  
  
"I dropped a tracking device into your pack, and then I had someone follow you home just to be sure. Once we knew where you live I bribed someone at the telephone company to get your phone number," Relena responded as if this were normal behavior.  
  
"Why?" Heero's voice was tinged with cold anger, but Relena seemed to be oblivious to it.  
  
"You're a new student, so you need someone to help you out while you acclimate to your surroundings. That, and your number was unlisted," she responded cheerfully. "Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't you meet me at the La'frange coffee house for a study session and so I can tell you about the school?"  
  
Heero thought about it. His first instinct was to get as far away from this woman as was humanly possible, but he knew he had a mission to do. 'Besides, since when did a perfect soldier fear women?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Hai, I will be there at two o'clock," he replied coolly.  
  
"That will be wonderful," she said happily. "Don't be late."  
  
Heero carefully placed the reciever back in it's place and prepared to meet this strange girl. Before he left he checked to make sure his gun was fully loaded and well concealed.  
  
End Scene 1 


	2. Scene Two

Story by SinisterMarmalade.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Gomen nasai for not having updated anything for a while. For one thing I was still fuming over the NC-17 decision, and LoveAntelope and I have been hard at work on a variety of fics that have yet to be posted. Now without further delay, on with the show!  
  
GW LIFETIME ORIGINAL: THE RELENA PEACECRAFT STORY  
  
Scene 2  
  
Heero Yui headed towards the La'frange coffee house at a brisk walk. He wanted to get this over with quickly. As he entered the building he saw her sitting at a back table. She beckoned him over. He noted several people at assorted tables that gave off an 'undercover guard' vibe, but he ignored them, sitting down across from Relena.  
  
"It's so good to see you Heero. I'm glad you came," she said sweetly.   
  
"Relena, there is something we have to talk about," Heero responded in a monotone.  
  
"Why what would that be?" she asked him with a vacant expression.  
  
"I don't like you. I don't want to see you again. I do not like being followed, I don't like having trackers placed on me, and I just don't like you," he stated calmly and coldly.  
  
Relena looked at him with wide eyed innocence. "But Heero, why?"  
  
"I just told you why. And I won't let you sick your 'secret service'," he indicated the room, "on me either." So saying, Heero pulled his pistol out of his jacket and quickly shot everyone in the place except for Relena and himself.  
  
Relena looked at him as if nothing happened. "But Heero, I love you," she pouted. Heero grunted at her, stood up and walked out. A bit later the police arrived.   
  
"Miss Relena, what happened here?" asked a police sergeant, aghast at the horrifically gory scene in front of him. Relena scanned the room more calmly, then turned to face the sergeant.  
  
"Oh dear, I believe that all of these poor people have had fatal heart attacks," she said as if remarking on the color of the sky.  
  
"Heart attack!?! Miss Relena, you can't be serious!" the policeman shouted in disbelief.  
  
"Sergeant, you have your job because of me. I am the best hope for peace in the galaxy. Now you can see as well as I can, I'm sure, that this is a case of mass heart attacks," she told him with no small amount of implied threat.  
  
The cop stared at her in openmouthed shock for a moment, then nodded. "It sh-shall be done, ambassador," he stuttered. Relena smiled to herself. All would soon be as it should be.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Heero slammed the door shut as he walked into the mansion making Duo jump off the couch in surprise.  
  
"Yo Heero, who pissed in your cornflakes?" asked the braided pilot.  
  
"Duo, I have a mission for you. I want you to find out as much as you can about a woman named Relena Peacecraft. If you speak to me I am liable to shoot you. Just nod," Heero stated. Duo nodded.  
  
"Good. start now," the perfect soldier ordered. He then headed to his bedroom.  
  
End scene two. 


	3. Commercial Break!

Story by SinisterMarmalade.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. On with the show.  
  
P.S.: See if you can recognize each of the anime series these are from. For anyone who gets them all, let me know and I will email you an official imaginary prize (be sure to include your email address if you're not logged on).  
  
GW LIFETIME ORIGINAL: THE RELENA PEACECRAFT STORY  
  
And now for a word from our sponsors...  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Kenshin Himura's face appears on screen with a bright smile.  
  
"Hello everyone! I am Kenshin Himura, formerly known as Battousai the Man Slayer. As such, I happen to know a lot about the quality of blades."  
  
Cut to several short scenes of Kenshin beating up Kenjutsu masters with his reverse blade katana. Cuts back to Kenshin.  
  
"I am now pleased to sell these reverse blade kitchen knives through this special T.V. offer. Just listen to what these satisfied customers have to say."  
  
Cut to a scene of Dr. Megumi at her clinic:  
  
"They're wonderful for both incisions and amputations!" A patient behind her starts to look worried.  
  
Cut to a scene of Sanosuke Sagara at his house in a poor part of town:  
  
"I use 'em for killing rats in my home." He demonstrates.  
  
Cut to a scene of Kaoru Kamiya in the kitchen:  
  
"I can't wait to use them to cook for Kenshin-san!"  
  
Cuts back to Kenshin:  
  
(Worried look) "oro." (Smiles) "These fine knives are available as a set for just $39.99. Order now!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
A certain Norse goddess appears in full deific ensemble. She's standing on a studio stage with a seated audience in front.  
  
"Hello, my name is Belldandy and I'd love to see you all on my new talk show! It's called 'Tea Time With Belldandy.' I;m very excited about it since I'll get to hold deep, interesting conversations with all kinds of wonderful people!"  
  
(Audience claps and cheers. Keiichi holds up a sign that says 'Clap and Cheer').  
  
"I'd like to extend a special thank you to the Nekomi Tech Motor Club for their technical assistance,"  
  
(off stage Tamiya and Otaki are kicking and thwacking a video camera).  
  
"as well as my older sister Urd for recruiting guests."  
  
(Urd steps out of an alley in front of a large crowd of guys, wearing almost nothing).  
  
"This week, we'll be talking to bishonen with "personality problems" and the girls who love them!"  
  
(More cheering and applause from audience).  
  
"Tommorrow our guests will be Inu-Yasha and Kagome, Dark Schneider and Tia Noto Yoko, and the couple from Gokudo!"  
  
(Audience cheers after each name).  
  
"Please tune in and join us. I know we'll have a wonderful time!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
(Shot opens on a picturesque view of the Nerima district).  
  
"Hi! I'm Nabiki Tendo and I'm here to offer you the oppurtunity of a lifetime! If you want to get away from it all, then Nerima is the perfect place for you!"  
  
(Shows a patient getting a "back rub" from Dr. Tofu as he chats with Kasumi).  
  
"Just down the street is a fully accredited hospital!"  
  
(Scene of Ukyo and Shampoo trying to beat eachother up, both of whom stop and smile for the camera).  
  
"And the down town area has some of the finest dining spots in Tokyo!"  
  
(Screen shows violent excerpts of Ranma's daily life).  
  
"There are daily street shows as various people attempt to kill Ranma Saotome!"  
  
(Camera pans to Tendo Dojo at meal time).  
  
"While you're here, feel free to stay at the luxurious Tendo Dojo! If you agree to pay for 'minor repairs' to the building during your stay, room and board are free!"  
  
(Pans to Nabiki standing in front of the Dojo).  
  
"For just five thousand American dollars a week you can have all this at your finger tips. Remember, no place will treat you like Nerima does!" 


	4. Scene Three

Story by SinisterMarmalade and LoveAntelope.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
GOMEN NASAI GOZAIMASU FOR NOT WRITING OR POSTING IN OVER SIX MONTHS!!! I'm trying to reverse my laziness as we speak.  
  
Enough of this, on with the show!  
  
GW LIFETIME ORIGINAL: THE RELENA PEACECRAFT STORY  
  
Scene 3  
  
"What's gotten up Hee-chan's ass now?" Duo asked himself as he hacked through several 'secure' data files. "You'd think I just... hello, what's this?" Duo stared at the personal dossier that came up on the screen.  
  
NAME: Relena Peacecraft (Dorlian)  
  
HEIGHT: five foot WEIGHT: 100 pounds  
  
HAIR: Sandy Blonde EYES: Blue  
  
HISTORY: The second child and only daughter of the royal Peacecraft bloodline that once ruled the Sanc kingdom. In order to protect her from assassination she was given to a lower diplomat to raise as his own. She is the only survivor of the Peacecrafts, besides her older brother, Milliardo Peacecraft, who has renounced his name and lineage to be called 'Zechs Marquise.' If the Sanc kingdom were ever reestablished then Relena would be first in line for the throne. She knows of her royal status but has chosen to keep the last name 'Dorlian.'  
  
PSYCHOLOGICAL PROFILE: Normally placid, quiet and demure, she can become psychotically obsessed with an idea to the point of lunacy. While she claims to want 'whatever is best for everyone else,' she doesn't often consider opposing opinions as to what is best for anybody else. Latent neurotic tendencies are suspected, but as yet unproven.  
  
END PROFILE  
  
"Now that's interesting. And she's supposed to be the best hope for peace!" Duo said to no one in particular. "No wonder this chick likes Hee-man so much. They're both nuts!"  
  
"Who's after Heero?" asked Quatre from over Duo's shoulder.  
  
"The best hope for peace in the universe has a school girl crush on the perfect soldier," the braided one explained with a hint of amusement.  
  
"Poor Heero. I have to deal with that bitch almost every day," Quatre sighed. "And that's why you're pulling her personal files?"  
  
"Heero wants me to dig up the info on her. Next I get to interview her friends," Duo responded. "Ah, the joys of flirting with future diplomats wives!"  
  
"They could also be future diplomats," said Quatre defensively.  
  
"No, Q-Bean. Lucrezia Noin could be a future diplomat. Most of Relena's friends could only be future diplomats wives!" Duo corrected. "You know, the types who throw a tupperware party with champagne and call it a wild evening?"  
  
"Yes, them," Quatre sighed in resignation. "Speaking of 'wild evenings', Relena's friends are throwing a fundraiser to get their academy rebuilt."  
  
"And I gotta be there," Duo uttered in annoyance. "You know where I would be if I didn't have to go to the stuck up party? I'd be down town at the 'Oz blew up our school so we don't have to go' party!"  
  
"Don't feel too bad Duo. I am also obligated to go," the blonde pilot said.  
  
"So off we go, we few, we happy few, we pair of brothers. For he that gets bored off his ass with me shall be my brother!" Duo misquoted.  
  
"You're going to spike the punch, aren't you?" Quatre asked him pointedly.  
  
"But, Q-beannie one, the punch already has champagne in it! I'm obviously not the only one to decide that the best thing to do at one of those get togethers is to get skunked. I'm just upping the effect with some Southern Comfort, some Demon Dance Sake, and some Tequila!" Duo announced, throwing his arm around Quatre's shoulders as they walked towards the door.  
  
Quatre thought to say something to avert this madness in planning, but decided to let it slide. 


End file.
